Crush
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Chris Jericho finally gets the courage to ask HBK something he's been wanting to ask him for a long time. Chrawn


**A/N: I've been in a bit of a rut, lately...I've put one of my stories into HIATUS for a bit, so it's been a kind of frustrating week. But, I hope you all enjoy this. It's my first attempt at a T fic. This takes place during Chris's return as a face~ So, enjoy~**

RAW had just finished airing for the night and Chris Jericho felt as if he did a pretty great job with making his return. After the campaign with a series of 15-second cryptic binary code videos that had biblical links related to Jericho and hidden messages, the fans were ready for the return of Y2J, and return he did.

Chris felt good about being a face. The last time he was a baby face was around 2004. Usaully, he was a heel, so he felt that it'd be good to try out something new for a change after so long. But, right now that wasn't what he was worried about. What he was worried about was what he had to ask his long-time idol and friend, Shawn Michaels. Chris idolized Shawn. He was the reason why Chris wanted to become a wrestler ever since he was a kid.

But, over the time that they've been travelling and working together, Chris had developed a crush on Shawn. Not many people knew with the exception of his good friend Jeff Hardy and his boyfriend CM Punk, but Chris was gay. Now, he wasn't attracted to every man that he saw. The only man who he was attracted to was Shawn. In fact, Shawn was the reason he became gay. He was nervous about telling him about it though. He knew that Shawn was a Christian like him, but Chris was open minded about it. He had know idea how Shawn felt about homosexuality though.

"What if he hates gay people?" He gulped. He couldn't imagine Shawn being like that. He was one of the sweetest guys in the world. But, if Shawn did say no, he was hoping that he would just let him down gently.

"There ya are! I was looking all over for you, Chris!" The texan said with a smile as he patted Chris on the shoulder. Chris kept his calm and smiled back at his secret crush.

"Hi, Shawn. And you were?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I thought your return was amazing. Quite a few people were turning their heads out there and it's great seeing ya back here again." That last comment made Chris's heart melt.

"Wow, Shawn...Thank you...!You don't have any idea how much that means to me coming from you and thanks...it's great being back."

"Heh, anytime. There was also something that I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well...I figured since we're both...y'know...well...equally handsome guys and since you're not dating anyone at the moment and neither am I...maybe you'd like to go on a little dinner date with me."

Chris's jaw almost dropped. Shawn took the words right out of his mouth. The canadian blushed and scratched behind his head.

"I...I didn't know t-that you were g-gay too, Shawn..."

"I'm bisexual, Darlin'. Not that it matters or anythin'. So, whadaya say, Chris?"

"I...I mean...if you really want to..."

"Of course I do. I wouldnt've asked you if I didn't want to, now would I?"

"That's true...I...i'd love to go out on a date with you, Shawn..." He smiled and the older man smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great. How does saturday around 6 sound?"

"Great! I mean-" He tried not to sound too excited then he already was. "That's fine."

"Alrighty, then."

"Wait...did someone tell you that I liked you, Shawn? I mean...it's not that I don't wanna go out on this date with you, believe me, it's all that i've ever wanted, but...why ask me now?"

"Okay, okay...you got me. A little rainbow-haired birdie told me that you've had a thing for me for a while now, but that was it. I asked you out on my own. I really think that you're a cute and sweet guy, Chris?"

Y2J's cheeks turned a shade of red. "You think i'm cute?"

"Well, actually, I think that you're pretty hot-stuff, but you're cute too. Especially when you're blushing like you are right now." The codebreaker felt his face grow hot.

"Heh, well, i've gotta get going. I'll see ya on saturday?"

"M-mmhmm..." He nodded and Shawn kissed him on the hand before he walked away. It took everything for Chris not to jump around shouting YES! at that moment. But, he said screw it and decided to do it anyways.

"YES! YES! YES!"

He shouted happily. He was gonna kill Jeff later, but right now, he was too happy to care about it.

**The End**

**A/N: So, that's why DB started saying yes! XD Joking lol...I'll have a T-rated maybe a M-rated sequel to this regardless of the feedback I get...xD Feel free to review~**


End file.
